Lady of Asgard
by black.pingy
Summary: This is in alternate universe, no Jane! Elleth Helen is in a fight against dark elves with her brothers. She is injured and wakes up in Asgard with Thor by her side. Her brother dies and she gets revenge. She is the best fighter there is. She slowly falls for Thor, but will he fall for her? If you don't like, don't read. I own only my characters! I hope you like this story! Review
1. The start

_She was falling. Her friends had lost this fight and she was going to Valhalla, where the fallen warriors go. The elves were the best fighters and she was one of the best ever. One minute she was defending her best friend and the next there was an arrow in her shoulder and she was already bleeding very bad. And then she lost consciousness. She felt herself being carried by someone strong and she also heard some worried voices, which sounded like her brother's voice, but she was too tired to open her eyes and check._

 _The next day she awoke with a start and jumped from her bed, but almost fell down, when her head started spinning badly and started to fall down. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her upright. She turned to look behind her and froze. There stood one of the handsomest men she had ever seen. He had blonde hair till his broad shoulders and blue eyes. He was muscular and tall. She knew from her brother's letters, that this was Thor, prince of Asgard and god of thunder. She guessed, that she must be in Asgard right now, so she stepped out of the strong embrace, curtsied to Thor and said:_

" _My prince, what am I doing here? I know I am in Asgard right now, but how did I get here? Are my brothers alright?"_

 _Thor looked shocked, that the lady before him knew who he was. Her two brothers had told him about their little sister, who was also one of the best fighters that ever lived. He looked at her and saw, that she was beautiful, but all elves were beautiful. She had thick brown hair, that reached her knees, high cheek bones and beautiful green eyes. She also had the pointed ears, so he knew she was immortal. Then he bowed back and said:_

" _My lady, your brothers are defending Asgard right now. I do not know how you got here, but that saved your life."_

 _The elleth thanked him and rose again to gather her weapons from a chair nearby. Thor looked at her in confusion and asked:_

" _My lady, what are you doing? You were injured and should not move much." What she said next, shocked him to the core of his powers. She said:_

" _I am going to join my brothers, my lord." She started to walk away, but fell down and lost consciousness again. Thor picked her up and laid her down on the bed in the healing ward._

 _She awoke several hours later, when there was a bustling near her bed. She opened her eyes and saw her eldest brother Kyle standing between her bed and the next to her right. She slowly stood up, because she remembered fainting before. Kyle turned to her and smiled a small smile at her, but then he turned to the bed and his smile faded. She slowly stood next to her brother and looked down. She froze._

 _On the bed laid her second older brother Mark. She saw, that he was starting to fade and knew, that he would die. She turned to look at Kyle and saw the sadness in his eyes. Then she was overcome with blinding rage at the creature who did this to her brother and her family. She could feel her wounds healing quickly because of her rage and knew, that she needed to go avenge her brother. But now he needed her to be with him and Kyle. She then pushed the nurse out of her way and sat next to her wounded brother, took his hand and started chanting. The lady knew, that this was the only way. If this did not help her brother, then he would die and nothing would help him. She felt Kyle take Mark's other arm and start chanting along with her. They sat there chanting for hours, but Mark was still slowly fading. When Kyle stopped, she still continued, refusing to give up on her older brother._

 _She felt eyes on her and with her senses could tell, that the king, the queen and both princes were watching her with sad eyes , but she refused to look at them. When she finally stopped chanting, she saw Mark smile at her and then close his eyes, for the last time. She did not cry, but kissed his forehead and then stood up. She saw Kyle starting to come to her and held up her hand. He understood and did not come to comfort her. She was always a warrior and only then a woman, so he understood her sadness and rage. But then she surprised everyone._

 _She went to the chair , where her weapons stood and took them all. She took her throwing daggers, two swords and a beautiful green bow with two quivers, full of arrows. Then she turned and started to walk to the door. She heard her brother say behind her:_

 _-Helen, you cannot go and avenge him now. You were injured._

 _Helen turned to her brother and he stepped back, when he saw the fury and rage in her eyes and posture. She said:_

 _-If you try to stop me, Kyle, you will lose and you know it. Remember, when you and Mark read my diary and then laughed at me? You remember what I would have done if mother had not found me? I will finish it this time , mark my words, if you try to stop me._

 _Kyle went deathly pale and started to back away from his enraged little sister. He remembered the occasion she spoke of. And he was very afraid. Now she just looked at him and started to go towards the door, when the princes and the king stood in front of the door. She was too enraged to care, but she needed to get away, so she turned and ran. She heard the queen scream, when she jumped out of the window and heard Thor summon Mjolnir and try to follow her, but she opened her white wings and started to fly. Her brother will explain everything to the royal family._

 _Back at the infirmary, Kyle was trying to hold back Thor and explain everything to the royal family. Finally succeeding in holding back Thor, he gestured for everyone to sit down and took a deep breath. Firstly he looked at the queen Frigga and said:_

" _Don't worry, my queen, about my sister. She can fly. Right now she would kill everyone who stood in her way of avenging Mark." The queen nodded and relaxed._

 _The king looked at Kyle and asked:_

" _Tell me , what did she do to you, that you were so afraid of her?" Kyle took another deep breath and answered:_

" _My king, when we were all children, we often teased Helen, because she was not like other girls. She wanted to be a warrior and even then she was skilled and gifted in everything. One day Mark and I wanted to prank her, but we found her diary and started to read. When she came back, she was so enraged, that we were really scared. She held both of us, when we tried to run and then she…" Kyle took another deep breath and continued :"she tried to castrate us and she almost succeeded, but mother caught her and she was punished." The royal family was shocked , that a girl could do that to her brothers and that she was so strong. The princes were laughing quietly in their minds about the almost castration, but then they both became serious and turned to Kyle. Loki asked:_

" _If she is this angry, what will she do now?" Kyle looked at him and looked down, but still answered the youngest prince:_

" _She will kill them all." At hearing this, Thor and Loki stood and went after her, but were stopped by Kyle's words:_

" _Don't go. She will kill everyone, who tries to stop her. Don't forget, that she is one of the best." They could see Kyle's worry about his sister, but he knew her. So they all waited. The queen was worried about the girl, even if she is very good. There were so many of them. She could not sit still, so she stood up and paced. Odin was also worried, because he knew her family and he liked the girl. He could tell , that Helen will be a very good friend to his sons and other warriors._

 _When she left, the nurses took Mark's body to prepare him for burial. She was flying and now she allowed herself to cry for her brother and family. She was also in so much rage! She spotted the enemy, the dark elves and started to follow them. She knew no one was following her and was grateful for this. She needed to avenge her brother._

 _When the dark elves stopped for the night, Helen flew down in the middle of their camp and started to kill them all. Once or twice she was injured, but she could not care less. The only thing on her mind was avenging her brother. She fought what felt like hours and finally won. She had killed about 30 dark elves all on her own, but that was no big deal to her. She had been training all her life. Now she was very exhausted, but knew, that she needed to get back to the palace and let her natural healing heal her slowly. So she started to slowly fly back to the palace, but her right wing was injured, so her progress was very slow. Finally she saw the palace and saw someone waving and shouting something to her, but she was too far away to hear and then she was falling. Her strength had given out._

 _Queen Frigga was looking out the window of the infirmary. Nobody had left or come in, except the nurses, when they took Mark's body away. Everyone was worried. It had been 5 hours. Then the queen saw something in the distance. When she recognized the wings and the hair, she screamed and waved. Everyone ran to the window and saw Helen. She was a bloody mess and was very weak, even if she was still flying. When they saw her start to fall, they all almost jumped out of the window to get her, but she was too far away. Then Thor summoned Mjolnir and jumped out of the window and flew towards to falling girl. When he finally caught her in his strong arms, he saw that her wing was injured and she herself was a bloody mess, so he quickly flew towards the infirmary window and then gave the girl to her brother, who laid her down on the bed she had previously slept and started to chant something._

 _Everyone else stood watching and could see and hear the worry in Kyle's voice and pose. He had just lost one brother and they knew, that he did not want to lose Helen. The royal family didn't want to lose her as well. When Kyle stopped chanting and turned with a tired smile on his lips, the family relaxed. They understood, that everything will be alright now._

 _Kyle said:  
"She has a broken left wrist, right leg and her left wing is also injured. She has cuts and bruises. I managed to stop internal bleeding in her stomach, so she will be fine." Then he turned to Thor and thanked him for saving his sister._

 _The royal family members were shocked, that the girl before them was so injured, but still could fly back to them after the fight. Kyle said to them:_

" _She has had worse, trust me. But she avenged Mark." The royals were again surprised. They looked down at the girl and could see her strength. She was truly one of a kind._

 _ **A./N.! Hi, guys!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own only OC characters!**_

 _ **Just to clear some things up! This is before both Thor movies, you could said that this is in an alternate universe, there will be no Jane and I am still debating whether or not Loki will stay good or not. I hope you like it! I would like to remind everyone, that if you don't like, then no one is making you read this story! And I don't care if you don't like the names of my characters, I like them, this is my story and I will write it how I see fit, but I welcome any suggestions you have.**_


	2. Awakening

_**Chapter 2**_

 _The only feeling she had was pain. It was all around her, slowly consuming her. She wanted to let go and succumb to it, but a warm presence next to her prevented her surrender to the pain and darkness. Finally she gathered her strenght and her eyes opened. She shot up in a bed, but almost at once fell back. She could her happy explaims and shouts around her, but her head hurt, so she tried to block out the noise. Then everything fell silent and a door opened. She looked at the infirmary door and almost gasped at the sight, that met her eyes._

 _There stood the princes Thor and Loki in armour , looking majestic and handsome. Next to them stood her brother Kyle and the king and queen of Asgard. They all looked at her happily and then started to come to her. Kyle started to run to her side, but he was still a good distance away. Asgardian infirmaries were big. Rafaella slowly got up and took a step towards her brother, before starting to fall. Familiar arms caught her before she hit the ground and she smelt her brother's natural scent of ocean. She saw his tears and everyone else was smiling and looking at her._

 _Her throat felt dry, so she gestured to a glass of water and the queen herself gave it to the warrior lady. Helen took a big gulp and said slowly:_

„ _Thank you, my queen." Then she turned to Kyle and asked:"How long?"_

 _Her brother understood and answered: „A month."_

 _Helen took a deep breath and tried to stand up, but almost everyone tried to stop her, except her brother. He just shook his head at the royal family. They stopped protesting,but looked worried._

 _Kyle went to his sister's side and held up his hand. Helen grasped his arm and got up. She swayed slowly and the princes almost went running to her, but she straightened up fast. Everyone stood and watched the young girl. She took a deep breath and with her brother's help, took a small step towards the window. Slowly she went step after step and after the first steps her brother let go of her hand and took a few steps back, gesturing to the royal family to do the same. They still looked worried but did as Kyle asked. Finally Helen reached the window and threw it open. A small breeze entered the infirmary. Then the royals gasped._

 _Helen's infirmary gown was changing into a long corset and leggings. Her hair braided itself into a small braid. Then there was a pained grunt from the young woman and she swayed a little, but then her wings bursted forward and white light enveloped her. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light, but then it vanished. In front of them stood Helen, fully healed and full of strenght. There was still a small part of her wings shined. Kyle was smiling at her and said:_

„ _Finally! Your healing didn't kick in at first, only last week. I did what i could for you the first three weeks." Helen smiled and went to hug her brother. Then she turned to the royal family and curtsied. Then she smiled and said:_

„ _Thank you. For caring for my brother, helping and healing me. For everything." Queen Frigga slowly went to the lady's side and smiled. She said:_

„ _It was nothing. We are glad to see , that you are better and healed." She then turned to Odin and said:_

„ _Could you tell me, where are my parents?" Odin smiled at the girl and said:_

„ _They were here 2 days ago. They went home and are awaiting news about you." At this the siblings smiled and turned to each other. They both nodded at the other and then Helen turned and curtsied again to the royal family._

„ _Thank you again for caring about me and my kin. My queen and king, thank you for everything." Then she turned to the young princes and blushed, but said:_

„ _And also thank you, my princes. I know that you have helped my brother in this difficult time and also for saving me, when i was returning." Thor and Loki smiled at her. She was truly beautiful and kind, but also strong. Loki could see, that Thor liked her very much and she had something in her, that pulled her to his brother. He was happy, because he liked her family. Frigga and Odin also saw this and were happy for Thor._

 _But now Kyle said:_

„ _If you could excuse us, we will go to our parents and give them the good news about Helen's recovery." Odin nodded, but they almost gasped again, because Kyle took out his brown wings and he grinned at Helen. Then they both bowed/curtsied to the royals and took a running start to the window. The queen stood shocked, when they jumped from the window and flew away. Odin started to get used to the elves shocking them._

 _This species of elves were only recently discovered and the king was glad, that they wanted to have peace with him. But they were so different from the elves he knew. He could see, that something in his eldest son had changed when he met the young warrior Helen. He was happy, because, even though, Thor will be the future king of Asgard when the time comes, as a father, he wanted both of his sons to be happy in thwir lives. Now he only had to wait for the girl to return with her kin._

 _Thor was confused. He finally met a woman, who could make him feel something. In his heart something tugged the young god towards the warrior lady. She reminded him of Sif, but she was like a sister to Thor. Helen had something more in her. Something, that made him want to know everything about her._


	3. The return

_**A/N! Hi, guys! Thank you for still reading this and being patient with me. I had just so many things to do. I'll try and update faster, but the only promise i am making is that i am going to finish my stories!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _It has been about a month after Helen's departure, but the royal family were still thinking about her. Odin and Frigga were thinking how to get her back, because they thought, that she would be good for Thor and Loki. Thor was reading up everything he could about her kind. Loki was trying not to laugh at his brother, but he also liked Helen and her brother. He could see her happy with Thor. Even if he sometimes was jealous of his brother, he still wanted Thor to be happy._

 _Odin recieved news from Helen's parents , who were asking if their children could come and train with the Asgardians. He wanted to surprise his family, so he secretly agreed and just mentioned, that they are going to have guests over for a while. While Frigga suspected and Thor hoped, Loki didn't think much about it, because it usually involved something about ruling. Time passed very quickly and it was already the morning of the elves arrival, two days after Odin agreed._

 _When Odin heard Thor gasp, he knew, that his son and heir had spotted the elves flying towards the castle. The king had forewarned his guards,that the two elves, who fought in the battle are going to visit for a while, so nobody would stop them, when they arrived. The siblings looked just like they did last time, but Helen looked rested and her brother was smiling. They had cried their tears for their brother, who died and now they were here. They bowed before the royal family and then Kyle shook hands with the king and princes. The queen went to inquire about Helen's family and they quietly talked. Thor was happy to see Kyle, because he earned Thor's respect in the battle , but he could hardly take his eyes of Helen. His memory didn't do him justice, because she looked more beautiful than ever. Her green eyes were alight with a fire he knew burned in her and her long hair was beautifully braided in her custom. He saw her look at him every once in a while and he was smiling. Then Loki went to Helen and Frigga and talked to them both for a while. Odin let them continue for a while and then he said:_

„ _My friends, you must be tired after your journey. Thor will show lady Helen's chambers and Loki will show Kyle his."_

 _Both princes liked this arrangement, because Thor wanted to talk to Helen and Loki was already leaving with Kyle. The prince turned to the lady, who just then was saying goodbye to his mother and turned to him. When they were both facing each other, Helen recalled his handsome face and the way his arms felt wrapped around her, when he caught her falling in the infirmary. She had thought about him many times, but she guarded her heart, because elves could only love once. She could see herself being happy with Thor, but it felt too soon, she barely knew him. They both walked in silence for while and then he akwardly asked:_

„ _How are you doing, my lady?" She smiled at him and the prince relaxed, her smile was encouraging._

„ _My prince, thank you for asking, i am well. And i think we both know, that i am no lady." He laughed at this and said:_

„ _To me , you are a lady. I think, i could introduce you to lady Sif, she is like a sister to me and also one of the best fighters in Asgard. I believe, you haven't met her yet, she wasn't at the battle."_

 _Helen shook her head in negative. She had heard much about the lady Sif and some rumours even suggested, that she is going to marry Thor in the future, but when she heard and saw how Thor talked about the lady, she understood, that they were just close as siblings and not to be married, but that could also change. Her parents would never marry her against her will and to someone she didn't love, she also knew, that Thor's and Loki's parents would be like that also,but as the heir to the throne, Thor needed to choose someone suitable. She shook her head to rid it from these thoughts and ran into a hard and muscular back. Elves are always graceful , but not when they are lost in their thoughts and then startled._

 _She was already falling again, she tended to do that many times in Asgard, but those muscular arms she remembered very well were aroung her and she was held against muscular chest. Everything about this man suggested, that her worked out a lot and when you see him, it just screams „MUSCLE". She looked up at him and was lost in his eyes. Thor was still holding her in his arms,even though she was standing still and looking in his eyes. The green fire in her eyes was just coming alight. He could easily see the many emotions in her eyes. The prince understood , that something was pulling them towards each other. He thought, that he was the only one affected, but now he could see differently. He saw her lips part , but no sound escaped them. He had trouble focusing on her face, because her lips were so inviting and her eyes tortured him. He almost started to lean down, when somebody behind him cleared their throat startling them both._


	4. The tour

_**A.N.! Hi, guys! Thank you so much for still reading this story and bearing with me. I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time, but when you work 6 days a week and have much to do, it is hard to have a moment and write. But i will try and write more often. Thank you.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Loki stood there and looked at them. He could see, how fast they had fallen for each other, but were hiding it. Now he wanted to help them and see his brother happy. Thor was not happy, that he had to let Helen go, but she stepped out of his arms and smiled at Loki. He smiled back and said:

"Lady Helen, I know when you were here last time, you didn't have the time to look and walk around Asgard, but I think we can change that. My brother and I would be more than happy to show you our home."

Helen smiled at him and Thor. Thor could not help but smile back at her and Loki. He could see, that his brother wanted him to have more time with the elleth and that Loki saw her as a sister. There was a time, when he was thinking differently and had a talk with Loki, but he saw now, that what Loki told him was the truth.

But still Thor wished that he hadn't interrupted them a minute ago. The prince could not understand his feelings towards Helen. He was falling way to fast , but it just felt so right. Like she was made for him and he for her. He also saw he sneak glances at him. Thor knew, that he was good looking and a prince, but he could see, that she wasn't bothered with things like that. She wanted to know the man behind the muscle and title. And because of that, the royal family approved of her and liked her.

The women of Asgard only cared for titles and all that, but here was one woman and she just cared about the person behind everything. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small hand touching his. He looked down at the hand and then saw, that it was Helen's. She was looking at him, concerned and Thor saw, that Loki also was concerned. He then realized, that they must have said something, but he hadn't responded to them. Now he just smiled at them and led the way to the training grounds. He wanted Helen to meet Sif and knew, that they would get along just fine.

And he was right. When Sif saw them all coming, she dropped a warrior on his ass and went over. She bowed to them and then reached her hand towards Helen. The elleth smiled at her and they shook hands. Then they got to talking and even wanted to spar later, but not now. She just joined them and told her many things about Asgard.


	5. The feast and feelings

_**Chapter 5**_

 _They were walking and talking, not noticing the time passing. The four of them had a great time and there would be a feast tonight, so they all wanted to meet up. Thor wanted to dance half the night with Helen, but he was shy all of a sudden and he didn't knew her enough. Something was pulling him towards her, but he wanted to get to know her first and court her properly._

 _He was impulsive most of the time, but his mother raised him right and the prince wanted to do this properly. He saw, that Helen liked him , but didn't know much about him. Sif also saw Helen as a good friend and confidante in the future and thought, that she would be good for Thor. Loki also approved of her and the King and Queen as well. They all liked her and wanted them both to be happy, but no matter how hopeful they are right now, there was still time for everything to change._

 _Now the princes went to their rooms to get ready and Sif went with Helen. They were on their way to becoming good friends and got along really well. While they got ready, they learned more about one another and traded battle stories. When they were ready, the warrior ladies went to the throne room , where Odin would open the feast. Helen was wearing a dark green floor-length dress with black heels. Only Sif and her brother knew, but under the dress she wore a corset, which could shield her from arrows. She also had about 10 knives in many places. Sif was in her armor and cloak. But she still looked relaxed and happy. Loki looked the same as always, but Thor was handsome in everything._

 _Odin opened the feast, standing next to Frigga, his queen. They were a lovely couple and everyone could see the love between them. Because the Asgardians were immortal, they have been together for many years and it was nice to see their love, because it was still strong after all these years together._

 _After eating, the dancing started. The king and queen opened the dancing and after that it was traditional for the princes to dance with someone they liked. While everyone was looking at Odin and Frigga, Thor went to stand next to Helen and asked her for the dance. She blushed, but agreed to dance with him. She could tell, that she was crushing on him already. But this was something special. The dance was usually for couples and lovers. But sometimes they just played this song in hopes, that the partners of the princes would be their soulmates. Helen didn't know this, but Thor did. And Odin, Frigga and Loki did, as well as many in Asgard. So, it surprised many, when Loki asked Sif and she agreed. The two princes and their partners danced, their eyes only on each other. They didn't see how everyone admired them. They danced like they had been doing that almost all their lives and it felt right for them all. Thor and Helen looked so majestic and everyone could see the invisible cords holding their hearts together. Loki and Sif were smiling. Nobody knew, that the lady Sif could be so graceful and happy in the arms of the trickster, but maybe Loki needed someone , who could keep him grounded. It was too early to tell right now, but everyone hoped, that the princes would find love in their partners and in time , marry._

 _The song stopped and so did the couples on the dance floor. They didn't look away from each other and everyone held their breaths. It looked like Thor and Helen would kiss, but then Odin started to clap and everyone joined him. Helen hastily took a step away from Thor , but smiled at him. The sudden noise from the audience startled her. In Thor's arms she felt safe and got lost in his eyes. Sif felt the same about Loki and it surprised her more then she would like to admit to anyone. The two lady warriors excused themselves and both went to the refreshment table. Sif took a big gulf of the Asgardian ale and Helen did the same. They both felt very confused._

 _Sif was surprised, when Loki asked her to dance and she agreed. But when they were dancing, she couldn't keep her eyes away from his. They danced expertly around the ballroom, like only they two existed there. Now they stood on opposite sides of the room, but could see each other all the time. After Loki started to be happy for his brother and wasn't jealous of him all the time, the two brothers became best friends and Sif started to notice Loki more. Sometimes they talked about everything and he always smiled at her, but she didn't think about it too much. She liked him, but as a warrior in her heart, she just pushed her feelings away and concentrated on her duty as a warrior, because she didn't think, that the prince would like her back. There was a time, when she liked Thor, but that was long past her and now they were like brother and sister, always watching each other's back in fight and life. Now she could see, that something pulled him towards Helen and he could see her crush on Loki. He smiled at her and they silently agreed, that they would talk tomorrow._

 _After some songs Loki asked Helen and Thor asked Sif to dance. It was the perfect opportunity for them to talk. Sif told Thor her thoughts and feelings and Thor did the same. They had no secrets from each other. Loki was asking Helen what she thought about his brother and she blushed, but told him , that something was pushing her towards Thor and that she likes him, but doesn't know much about him, so she wanted to get to know him better. Loki was happy for this answer and thought, that he should tell Thor this when they were alone. Sif promised not to tell Helen, because Thor wanted to talk to her and confess, when he knew her better._ _He_


	6. Ramblings in the night

_**Chapter 6**_

 _It was late, when the party ended, but Thor and Loki wanted to talk. Now they were like real brothers and best friends. They had no secrets for each other. So it was soon, that Loki said, that Helen wanted to get to know Thor better and Thor said the same about Sif and Loki. The brothers were excited about this, because Thor liked Helen and Loki had always liked Sif, but never knew, that she would like to get to know him better._

 _When he and Thor talked about everything for the first time and that started to heal their relationship, Loki wanted to tell Thor about Sif, but then their relationship was still fragile. But when Thor found out about Loki's crush, he didn't laugh at him. He just tried to get Sif to see Loki in a new light. They started to hang out more and Loki went to watch Thor train with Sif and the warriors Three. At first , everyone was baffled and suspicious about him, but then they saw, that the brothers are now best friends, everyone started to trust Loki. Sif even smiled at him many times._

 _While the brothers talked, Helen sat in her room and thought about her dance with Thor. She felt so safe and happy in his arms. It was moving so fast, but Helen didn't want to stop and think about it. It just felt so right to be in his arms and around him. She needed to talk to her family, because the pull towards the Prince was something like a true love pull. Elves only loved once and for their whole lives. But the love needed to come slowly. She could see her feelings reflected in Thor's eyes, but also saw his confusion. They would need to talk about this, but for now she wanted to get to know him better. Even if he is not her true love, she still wanted to get to know him, even as a friend, because now, when she met him for the first time, something in her changed and now she could not imagine her life without him. Even the thought hurt._

 _So she would do anything to be in his life, even if he wanted her as a friend and nothing more, but Helen knew, that she could not watch him be happy for someone else, because, like it or not, but her slowly developing feelings towards him were more than friendly. But she always wanted too much too fast, so she would be patient with this. Her heart told her , that she would be happy in the end, but the road was still there in front of her. She could make one step, but Thor would need to make one step towards her. So , step by step, they would move closer to each other, slowly at first. When they would meet in the middle of the road, then they could see their feelings for the other more clearly. But the elven passion already started to burn inside her. She needed him. While she was thinking this, Helen understood , that slowly love came into her heart and there was no going back._

 _Now it was almost morning, but she knew, that her heart belonged to the prince. She just needed to hide it for now. Helen needed to know him better and see his reaction to her, before she could tell him what she discovered tonight. Thor may be fearless on the battlefield, but in the matters of the heart is could be otherwise. She did not want to frighten him away. Plus, the elleth still needed to talk to her family. Maybe her hormones finally reached their limit with her, because she never liked anybody else._


	7. Ending: Love

_**Chapter 7**_

 _After a sleepless night, Helen started her day with a long shower and then breakfast. She wanted to visit her parents today and have a long conversation about her feelings for the Prince of Asgard. She knew, that they had something, but she hadn't any experience in these matters, so she needed advice and fast._

 _She promised to spend tomorrow with Thor and then later Sif. Both girls bonded very fast and liked each other. And they have become each other's confidantes. She told King Odin and Sif, that she will fly to her parents and spend the day there. Her brother said, that she will have to go alone this time, because he was busy. Helen just hugged him and then spread her wings._

 _Flying was always something to look forward to. The freedom in the air, just wind and birds to accompany her. But it also left her mind to think about future. She knew the way home, Helen could fly there even blindfolded, so she didn't focuss on the road._

 _She wanted to know everything about Thor and these feelings, that have overwhelmed her. After a few hours of flying, Helen saw her house and her mother, who was waiting for her outside. She flew down and hugged her mother, who was glad to see her daughter. Even though, both parents wanted to send the children to Asgard, they missed them. And then there was Queen Frigga's message about what she had seen and her thoughts about it. Helen's mother Henna guided her daughter inside, where she saw her father, Frolo. He looked up and smiled, then got up and hugged her._

 _They all sat down and talked about small things, but both parents saw, that Helen had something on her mind and wanted to talk to them both. They didn't have to wait long or ask something, because Helen started to talk about Thor and her feelings. She poured her heart out to her parents and they listened and didn't interrupt her once._

 _When she finished, her mother made some tea for them and hugged Helen's shoulders._

'' _My daughter" she began „You have fought many battles and slayed many enemies. But love has been a mistery to you until now." Here she smiled at Frolo and continued:_

„ _As immortal elves, we live forever, if we are not killed or pass from a broken heart. It means, that we have a very long time to find the other half of us in a soulmate. Someone, who completes us and is made just for us. I found your father, when I wasn't looking and we have never been apart." She smiled at the memories and Helen looked to her father, who smiled brightly._

„ _What your mother is trying to tell you, Helen, is that it is possible, that prince Thor is your soulmate. But it is hard to say, if you know it and try to deny it or don't know and think about it. It is different for everybody. I knew your mother was the one for me , when we first danced. Some couples know from the first sight, some from the first kiss." Helen sighed at this. She didn't want to lead Thor on and then dump him._

 _When she told her parents this,they smiled and said:_

„ _What you just said, confirms that there is a strong bond between you both. Maybe you could just spend time with him and get to know him. You need to see, what kind of person he is behind the crown and title. I know, you have been doing this already, because Queen Frigga sent us a message." Helen's eyes widened. Was the Queen against her? Did she want Thor to marry someone else?_

 _But then Helen thought about the kind queen and almost smacked herself on the forehead about the nasty thoughts, that she just had. The queen wants her children to be happy, no matter with whom. And Helen wanted to make Thor happy._

 _She made a decision to follow her mother's advice and really get to know Thor. If he was her soulmate, then it will be all worth it, buti f he wasn't…she would at least have a very good friend. Helen spent some more hours with her parents and helped them in the house, but then it was time to say good-bye and go back to Asgard._

 _She hugged her parents and smiled at them. Then her wings sprung out and she flew away, but looked back and waved. Her mind was full of thoughts again,but this time she had a clearer understanding of her feelings. She will talk to Sif and her brother and then spend the day with Thor tomorrow, like they talked about. She saw Asgard in the distance and waved to the guards , who smiled at her and waved back. All the guards respected her and her brother, they also saw, how the pirnce reacted to her and wanted to be with the elleth. They all wished the couple joy._

 _When she flew down, Thor was waiting for her. He smiled a bright smile at her and she smiled back, before bowing to him. She didn't see his frown at her bowing to him. He didn't want her to bow to him. He saw her as an equal , but then he saw some of the court and pulled her to to her feet by her hand. When their hands touched, they both felt an electric pulse and their pupils dilated. They couldn't look away and he still held her hand. They just stood there and looked at each other. It was like they finally saw each other. The feeling was like coming home for the first time in a long time._

 _Thor took a step forward and Helen stood her ground. They were inches apart and then Thor just breathed in. But he smelled her scent. Vanilla and pines. And he just pressed his lips to hers. Helen was shocked for a moment, but then she felt her soul and body being lifted. Thor pulled back and they were flying with her wings around them both, protecting them. Thor smiled at her and kissed her again._

 _She felt complete. For the first time in her life, she felt complete._

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **A.N.! Hi, guys! Sorry, it took me a very long time to update this story. I hope, you still read it. This was the last chapter to this story. I hope, you liked it. I know, it was short, but i knew, that they would end up together. I'm sorry,if you feel, that the story is too short and predictable.**_

 _ **With love,**_


End file.
